


1st Holy Grail War Reincarnation

by MiniNephthys



Series: True Grail War Reincarnation [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God's own war.  This should be the only time it occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st Holy Grail War Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to! NailsInYourFeet, Cyber Angel, Master of Chaos, Zevrand, and G-Man for the seven Servants in this war.

Kazuya wishes that this war hadn't started.

It was God's idea, but he is quickly determining that it was a bad one, at least for humanity. At least for his friends, his former friends: Lancer and Berserker are constantly going after each other, the woman who summons into many of herself and the monster without fear of weapons unable to defeat each other while Takeshi and Yuji sling spells and shout insults. They had barely needed the excuse to attack each other before the war began.

It was a bad idea for him personally because Saber cannot keep her hands off of him. Even with Yuka cooperating with him, and thus quite commonly in the same room, Saber is always cooing over him, talking about their destined partnership, and asking him to call her Lilith. It's disconcerting.

It was a bad idea for Yuka because, again, Saber. She and Caster are supposedly cooperating, and Caster is fine with this, but Saber's flaming sword is often out when it really shouldn't be. Kazuya threatens to use a Command Spell nearly every day.

At least Rider's Master is a good sport about being defeated, and is allowed to go free. Better than watching Berserker slaughter Archer's Master. Better than Assassin and her Master crumbling like paper.

Three down. Four to go.

This should be the only one.


End file.
